


The Lady of the Universe

by Infin80



Series: My odd works. [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infin80/pseuds/Infin80
Summary: Another odd poem done a few years ago
Series: My odd works. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898971
Kudos: 2





	The Lady of the Universe

A lady up above

One with the stars

A silent watcher

To all the Pain 

Sickness and misfortune

That befalls her children

Watching what was once green and blue

Turn to grey and black

Watching pollution creeping

On its smoggy legs 

Its hunger unsatiated 

Towards what is left 

Of the once beautiful earth

A lady up above

The silent watcher

The Lady of the Universe


End file.
